


The Best Thing I've Got

by ChiMedCreeker19



Series: Always And Forever Yours [1]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Alex and Lily, Bodie and Bessie, Dawson and Gretchen, F/M, Future Fic, Joey and Pacey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take Alexander Wells long to figure out who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. So when, as a college junior, he's asked by his long time sweetheart to escort her to her senior prom, he finally tells her how he feels. An Alex/Lily drabble that I decided to turn into a full piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre Prom Posturing and Posing.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe the DC universe a lot, including and most importantly my current life path. 
> 
> To my dear EL- thank you for always encouraging my unhealthy obsession with all things Creek. this one's for you- and all the readers too.

"Alex, honey, will you stop fussing?" Bessie sighed, "You look fine!"

"No, this is prom mom," the 21-year old sighed, "I'm also committing tonight. She has no idea!"

"She's going to flip out," Joey smiled from her spot in the doorway, "Dawson and Gale are with her, and they'll be here in ten."

"Thanks," Alex nodded.

"Hey, look at me," Joey smiled.

Alex sighed happily, "I know. It's going to be the best night ever. I believe that with all of my heart."

 

"Just like everyone who knows you believes in you two together," Bessie smiled, laughing as her son playfully swatted at her hands as she adjusted his tie.

 

"Now who needs to stop fussing?" Alex teased.

"Real funny," Bessie deadpanned, "Hey Jo, your phone or mine?"

"Oh, that was me, and it was a text," Joey said, "They're pulling up, I'll go let them in."

Alex smiled, "Let's do this."

Bodie smiled, "And I thought I was the luckiest man on the planet."

And suddenly time froze as Alex nearly cartwheeled down the stairs, "Wow. You look incredible."

"Thank you handsome," Lily grinned at him, "you look pretty amazing yourself. Ready? We'll take the obligatory pre-prom pictures and then we'll head to the Yacht Club."

"Sounds perfect," he whispered, still unable to catch his breath.

 

Gretchen was all smiles as she joined her fiance next to where he'd set up his camera, "I really don't regret agreeing to chaperone all the of sudden."

Dawson shot her an amused look, the looks on the faces of the two prom bound young adults quite obvious, "Yeah, I'm with you on that one."

"Hey! pictures please?" Dawson called out.

"Brothers," Lily rolled her eyes, "can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em!"

"I know that feeling," Gretchen nodded with a laugh as Lily and Alex stood together for the photos.

Dawson suddenly felt his heart stop, "Wow."

Gretchen placed her hand on his shoulder in support, "I know honey, I know."

"I wonder, you know? What he'd be telling her, and him for that matter," Dawson whispered.

"Hey," Lily called out, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Dawson nodded, "I just, I needed a minute."

Lily excused herself, stepping over to her brother, "I love you Dawson, I know what was on your mind, you know? I wonder about Dad's reactions to tonight too. In fact, I was thinking of him all day today."

"It's nice to know that I'm not the only one," Dawson smiled.

The quartet took their photos and then entered the limo, making their way to the Yacht Club for prom.


	2. The Long Awaited Promenade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lily enjoy their prom under the watchful eyes of Gretchen and Dawson.

It had been long awaited, but Lily and Alex immediately took to the dance floor upon arriving at the venue where Capeside High's senior class was holding their prom.

Lily's friends tried to corner her, but to no avail, "Girls! Please, please just let me have a dance or three with my boyfriend, and then I promise I'll bring him over to say hello."

 

"Promise?" one of the girls grinned.

"Yes," Lily smiled sweetly, "I promise you'll have your chance to take some selfies with us."

"Shall we dance handsome?" Lily smiled.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Alex said taking her hand.

After three dances, the duo sat down to enjoy some food with Lily's friends.

 

The Stevenson triplets had moved to Capeside when they were 12 and Alex was 15, "So how's it going you three?"

"Well, not as well as you, Mister film student slash Emmy nominee," the eldest triplet, Sarah, laughed, "Seriously Alex, you're setting the bar really high!"

Lily laughed loudly, "That's what I told him when I found out he got nominated, the one for best Cinematography for a Television series."

 

"She did actually, she really did say that," Alex laughed, "But thank you Sarah, I appreciate the support."

"Me too," Lily smiled.

The friends stopped chatting long enough to take those photos, "Oh, our boys are back, back to the dance floor!"

Lily shook her head, "We all know what Trent, Tommy, and Timmy were doing."

Alex snickered, "And why it took so long, they went home to change clothes so Gretchen wouldn't smell the weed. I swear, that woman should be in D.C. working for the CIA!"

"She's a bloodhound when it comes to that kind of stuff," Lily nodded with a laugh, "But only because she had a lot of practice with you and Pacey."

"Hey," Alex shrugged, "It's not a habit you know."

"Not unless you have enough to share with me," Lily winked.

"What's goin' on Wells?" Timmy Peterson nodded.

"Good to see you Tim," Alex nodded, "How's it going at BC?"

"It's not," he sighed, "I had to come home. But it's okay, I'll get another scholarship to play hockey."

"BC not the right fit?" Alex asked.

"Yeah I mean, I knew it in my heart long before I left, but I just wanted to give it a chance," Tim admitted with a confirming nod.

"Good luck man," Alex nodded.

"Thanks," Tim nodded back, stepping away to go join his girlfriend on the dance floor.

 

A few hours later found Alex and Lily being crowned King and Queen, "I didn't see this coming."

"You being King is kind of perfect, I mean, how many boys can say they were the Prom King twice in their lifetime?" Lily smiled.

"And with the same beautiful girl on my arm both times," Alex whispered softly in her ear.

 

Lily took in a slow deep breath, God the things that happened to her when he whispered in her ear like that!

"I love you, Alexander The Great," Lily whispered back.

"I love you too Queen Lily," he grinned, pressing a gentle and tender kiss to her lips.


	3. The Best Way To End An Already Legendary Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally commits, leaving Lily overjoyed.

" I wonder how to top this, can this night get any better?" Lily smiled.

Alex looked at her with a gleam in his eye, "I think it can."

"It can't," Lily whispered, "can it?"

As Alex and Lily walked out, Pacey pulled up with his new car, a 2019 Audi A4, "Kids, my name is Pacey, and I'll be your driver."

 

Lily giggled, "Hi Pace."

"Hello your highness," Pacey smiled, kissing her hand.

Alex laughed, "Seriously Uncle Pace?"

"Come on," Pacey grinned, "You've got limited time to get home and change. And Lily, your mom just dropped off a change of clothes for you."

"Your place or the B&B Pace?" Lily smiled.

"My place," Pacey nodded, "He has his own room there so he's all right."

"Let's go then," Lily nodded.

 

An hour later, Lily and Alex were back in town, walking toward the docks.

"Hey," Lily stopped, "Why are we headed toward the dock?"

"There's something I want to show you," Alex smiled.

"On the docks?" Lily inquired with obvious confusion.

"Yes, there's something on the docks that I want to show you," Alex nodded.

She smiled, "I wonder what it is?"

"You're about to find out," Alex grinned, letting go of her hand, "The dock next to Uncle Pacey's boat!"

Lily laughed as he sprinted off, remaining right behind him, "Wow, your mom and dad have their own boat?"

"Sort of," Bessie smiled, "The captain is a member of our family and we tri-own this boat. It's not a very big one compared to Pacey's, but it'll do. There's plenty of room for us."

"It's time for the big reveal Mom," Alex grinned.

Bodie whistled happily, "Time to sabre son?"

"Go ahead and christen her dad!" Alex nodded.

Bodie whistled and grinned as he sabred the bottle of champagne in his hand and then smacked the bottle against the hull of the boat, "And she's been christened!"

"Is it time yet?" Joey almost whined, "I want to drop the banner already!"

Alex laughed as Pacey appeared in the dinghy, "Come on kids, Aunt Jo is getting antsy!"

 

"Watch it Witter or you're sleeping on the boat!" Joey warned her husband.

"She acts like that's a punishment for you," Lily laughed, having made that comment loud enough for only Pacey to hear.

Alex and Lily got into the dinghy with Pacey, and smiled, "You're going to flip out."

 

Alex caught Joey's eye and began to count down, "5."

Lily felt her heartbeat quicken and took a deep breath, "4!"

Dawson, Gretchen, Amy, Jack, Doug and Kerry appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, "3!"

Joey couldn't keep from grinning, "2!"

Alex stood up, "Drop it!"

Lily gasped, there was a series of silhouettes on the side of the boat, "Alex.."

"You're the best thing I've got beautiful," Alex smiled, tears of joy springing to his eyes, "the very best thing. Will you do me the honor of wearing my ring?"

 

"Yes," she whispered, tears of joy cascading down her face, "I love you."

He smiled through his happy tears, placing the ring on her right ring finger, "I love you too, with all of my heart."

She pressed her lips to his passionately, "Best night ever."


End file.
